


Complete

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, M/M, Second Child, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan bring home their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this pic](https://40.media.tumblr.com/af0eecea5d4af0ce4659470421b6a70c/tumblr_inline_o336itj0ni1qa2tnv_540.jpg) and that my baby cousin called his unborn sister “monster” for a while.

“Kaids, pick out a present for your sister,” Danny instructs his 3 year old when they get to the stuffed animal section of the store. A cart full of baby supplies trails behind thm, pushed by Ethan talking on his phone and following the sound of their voices.

“Mon’ter?” Kaiden asks around a sucker and looks up at his dad, Danny wincing a bit at how sticky his face is. At least it was sugar free, or else he’d have to have a talk with Ethan (even though it was effective in calming Kaiden down enough to listen to them).

Danny chuckles a bit. “Yes, for Monster.” Kaiden, for some reason that neither he nor Ethan could figure out, had taken to referring to his future sister as ‘Monster’. Danny hoped it didn’t stick. “But pick something nice that won’t scare her.”

“Okay!”

Kaiden smiles and starts to run down the aisle. Danny prides himself on how calmly but sternly he says, “ _Walk_ , _Kaiden,_ or no more sucker.” He lets out the breath he’d been holding when Kaiden’s steps slow.

He watches his son, praying he doesn’t get his sticky fingers all over the plush toys. He doesn’t look at his husband when he feels the cart bump into his side, but says, “He’s _so_ your, son.”

Ethan snorts after he says, “Thank you,” and hangs up the phone. When Danny pries his eyes from his son he sees Ethan still looking at his phone, texting now, but he’s smirking. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Ethan’s gaze flickers up and Danny shoots him a glare.

“Hey, he could be rambunctious like Kaleb,” Ethan points out and Danny nods at that. Kaleb was a mini-Jackson to a tee, and was picking up Aiden’s mouth. It was Jackson and Aiden together in one, but worse because at least Jackson and Aiden had some semblance of boundaries.

Ethan chuckles at Danny’s look. “See, we lucked out.” His gaze falls onto his son, who admittedly was his miniature version as well, but had thankfully ended up with the good traits. He did have Ethan’s tendency to be over-energetic about things that was good or bad, and sometimes forgot to follow some rules if he didn’t find them necessary, so there was that. “Kaiden, remember no touching.”

“Your fault,” Danny mutters from beside him, but bumps his shoulder to let him know it was teasing. “Are they almost ready?” Danny nodded at the phone. ‘They’ referring to the hospital nurses.

“Yep. I told them you’re going to get her and I’ll get the house and Kaiden ready.” Ethan leans against Danny, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder. Danny instinctively wraps an arm around his waist. “You ready for another?”

“From all the book I’ve read, girls are easier,” Danny answers with a smile. Plus, she’s got half of his DNA, so how bad could that be?

“DADDIES, S’ITCH!” Kaiden yells from down the aisle, breaking the couple apart, and happily jumps up and down, pointing at a smaller sized Stitch plush.

Ethan grins and retrieves the little guy from the shelf. It was too tall for Kaiden or else he’d probably have got it himself, sticky fingers or no. Ethan grins down at Kaiden. “Nice pick for your sister,” Ethan says pointedly, waiting to see if Kaiden took it from him and denied that it was for him or not. He had a tendency of doing that.

“Yes, for Mon’ter! ‘Cuz big bruther loves ‘er!” Kaiden nods and grins.

Danny rolled his eyes at Ethan, who mouthed “You owe me dinner” over Kaiden’s head. They had betted whether Kaiden would pick out a Stitch, his favorite Disney character, or not and Danny was the loser.

“Good job, bud. Let’s go. She’s waiting for us,” Danny ushered them out of the aisle and Kaiden went to take off, but first handed the sucker stick to Ethan and then tore through the store. Ethan, thankfully, was right at his heels and caught him not too long after as Danny was stuck pushing the cart.

* * *

After successfully checking out, Danny breaks off from Kaiden and Ethan and walks towards his car. They’d drove separately just in case Kalia’s paperwork went through quicker than they had expected.

She’d been born a little early, so the hospital had kept her a bit longer to do tests. Due to all the tests, Danny and Ethan had agreed it would be much easier to have Kaiden and Kaila’s first meeting in the comfort of their home and not at the hospital.

The first time holding Kaila had been a bit more special than holding Kaiden, as Ethan would probably tell the difference when he held Kaila. Kaila was biologically his, while Kaiden was biologically Ethan’s. While there was no doubt that Danny would love both of his children with every fiber of his being, there was just something _more_ when seeing and holding a being that was a part of _him_. Especially after, when he was younger, thinking this day would never come.

Danny manages to get Kaila – so tiny compared to how long Kaiden was – comfortably strapped into her car seat with a little bit of struggle from not having to use this type of car seat for a few years, but not much had changed since Kaiden was that small, thankfully. He shuts the door as softly as he could and drives Kaila to her brand new home.

* * *

Danny’s greeted by a bark from their dog, Matrix, and a squeal that he hopes is from his son. He’s proven right when Kaiden comes peeling around the corner in socked feet and Ethan’s just fast enough to grab him before he slides into Danny.

“Kaiden, you have to calm down, sweetie. Remember, babies are small,” Ethan reminds as he picks Kaiden up as Danny makes his way into the couch. Ethan follows him and sits down on the couch with Kaiden in his lap. He hands the sitch toy to Kaiden to hold and waits for Danny to set Kaila down and bring her over, as they had previously discussed. “You have to be quiet, too. She’s sleeping,” Ethan whispers into the boy’s hair, reaching for his phone on the table.

As Danny lowers himself on the couch, Kaiden slides out of Ethan’s arms and scoots over to Danny, leaning on his knees on the couch to be able to see over Danny’s arm. Ethan takes the opportunity to move to sit on the coffee table to get a better angle, and presses record on his phone.

“Kaila,” Danny says softly and raises his elbow a bit to tilt her toward Kaiden a bit. “Meet your big brother, Kaiden.” Ethan’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Danny’s eyes well up with tears. This was what they’d been waiting for since they’ve planned for a second child, for their first to meet them. His own eyes begin to water as his lips cure back in a happy smile.

Kaiden astonishes them both when he grins and gives Kaila the stuffed toy as gently as a three year old can and points at her. “Lee-wo!” he exclaims, and if Ethan hadn’t been crying before, he was now.

That’s right, buddy. You finally have your Lilo,” Ethan says. Danny’s crying to much to say anything.

“S’itch loves Lee-wo!” Kaiden declares as he presses a kiss to his sister’s forehead. Ethan, having slid forward to get closer, laughs as he sees his baby girl smile for the first time.

Ethan stops recording then and joins his family on Danny’s other side; his right hand wrapping around Kaila to join Danny’s, pressing a kiss to Danny’s wet cheek and reaching behind Danny to run his fingers through his son’s hair.

In that moment, all together, Ethan felt complete.


End file.
